


Save Yourself (I'll Hold Them Back)

by celestialsphere



Series: Sacrifices [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsphere/pseuds/celestialsphere
Summary: Til' the end of the line
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sacrifices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Save Yourself (I'll Hold Them Back)

**Author's Note:**

> I hated Steve's OOC ending in Endg*me (as did almost everyone else) so I decided to rewrite it with a more appropriate one. :)

Steve spotted Bucky almost instantly, even amidst the chaos of the battlefield. He'd always been hyper-aware of Bucky's presence on the field, their minds so in-sync from countless fights together, from back alley brawls to fighting Nazi's in a war. It felt as though time slowed down as Steve met Bucky's eyes. Bucky, his best friend, the only one who knew him before he became Captain America, the one who meant so much to him that no words could accurately describe how he felt. Even caked in dirt and blood, he was mesmerising. Wielding his rifle, charging at enemies with a swift grace, he looked like an angel — an avenging angel, stunning yet deadly. 

Steve smiled, a small and bittersweet thing as he raised his hand, the gauntlet clicking into place as it shrunk down and enveloped his hand. He watched as Bucky's eyes widened, as if reading his mind. Bucky's mouth opened to yell something at him that was drowned out by the noise of battle around them, his arms flailing frantically, his legs propelling him forward to where Steve was standing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Thanos standing up from where he fell when Steve yanked the gauntlet out of his hand. The gauntlet was thrumming with energy, and Steve could feel his hairs standing on end as the energy surged around him, almost as if the stones could tell what he was about to do. 

The others had spotted him by now, Sam and Tony flying towards him, Bucky yelling at him hysterically. Steve took a deep breath, thinking about everything, yet nothing all at once, his mother, his life before the serum, Peggy, the Howlies, the friends he'd met after waking up from the ice. Bucky. 

_ This is for them _ , he thought. For everyone he's ever loved. 

His thumb sliding over his middle finger, creating a soft sound that somehow seemed to resonate over the whole battlefield.

_ Snap. _

Almost instantly, Steve felt it. The pain. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before. He could feel his muscles tearing apart, his skin blistering, his legs giving out from the pain as he collapsed on the ground. The serum was working overtime, desperately trying to knit him back together but Steve knew it was too late. If even the Hulk couldn't withstand the power of the stones unhurt, who was he to walk out of this unscathed? 

Bucky was by his side now, tears streaming down his face as he cradled Steve in his arms. 

"You punk!" Bucky sobbed. "Why did you do that?" 

Steve grinned weakly, "Had 'im on the ropes …" 

"On your left, Cap," Sam gracefully landed next to Steve, followed closely by Tony. 

"Hey man," Steve coughed. "Looks like this is yours now," he mumbled, looking at what was left of the shield. 

"Man, you can't even get me a whole shield huh?" Sam joked, his voice shaking, as he picked up the shield from where it lay, fallen. 

"Cap, I'm–" Tony started. 

"Don't, Stark. Don't. I know you're going to apologise. I've already forgiven you, really. You're a good man Tony, way better than your father. And I know you'll be a great dad yourself." Steve wheezed out, patting Tony's hand.

"Don't talk like that Steve," Bucky choked out. "You'll be fine, we'll get you patched up and you'll be good as new." 

"Bucky… I know I promised to the end of the line and it looks like this is it. I'm sorry." Steve whispered, as his vision blurred with tears. 

Bucky shook his head sadly, "I love you Stevie, there's no end of the line with us." 

"You know, I was intending to try some of that life Tony told me to get, but it looks like you'll have to do it without me huh," Steve mused sadly. "I wish we had more time together." 

"Stop it Steve, are you trying to make me cry harder? I'm going to shrivel up like a raisin!" Bucky laughed, but his tears were still falling on Steve's face. 

With every last bit of strength he had, Steve reached up, swiping a thumb across Bucky's cheek, wiping the tears away and smudging dirt across it in the process. 

Steve smiled as Bucky leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Finally, Steve could be at peace, feeling as if he had finally fulfilled his purpose after so long, as the world around him faded into darkness. 

\--

Bucky knelt at the headstone in front of the patch where Steve was buried, bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"Hey Steve. Today Sam and I stopped New York from being trampled on by giant spider monkeys… Yeah it was really weird… Anyway I saved this civilian that looked a lot like Becca, and she seemed to recognise me too. Turns out she's Becca's granddaughter. What a strange coincidence. Oh yeah I saved this cat too. I think I'll name her Sarah, after your mom–"

"Bucky? You ready to go?" Sam called from the car. 

"Gotta go Stevie. I'll see you again soon… I miss you..." 

Sweeping the fallen leaves and dirt off the headstone. Bucky stood up and brushed the dirt of the knees of his jeans. 

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Bucky wondered if Steve was watching.  _ Was Steve proud of him? Was Steve happy where he was? _ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bucky took a last glance at the headstone before turning away and walking towards the car where Sam was waiting. 

"Love you Stevie, always will." Bucky whispered. 

\--

**_In Loving Memory_ **

**_Steven Grant Rogers_ **

**_1918-2023_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out when i was like hey wont it be so cruel if steve was the one who used the gauntlet instead of tony but since he isnt as strong as hulk but still more superhuman than tony he falls into a coma instead and then tony devotes himself to finding a way to wake him up again (like how howard devoted his life to finding steve and bucky) and then steve wakes up like fucking 100 years in the future again???? and my friend was like WRITE THAT but then as i was writing i changed my mind and took pity on the characters lmao i also have an alternate ending if yall wanna read that haha. thanks for reading!


End file.
